


Tythan One-Shots <3

by JustAnotherPers0n



Category: Tythan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tythan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPers0n/pseuds/JustAnotherPers0n
Summary: Tythan (Tyler x Ethan)Fluff, Smut, Cuteness, And LoveI TAKE REQUESTS ❤️❤️





	1. Tythan One-Shots

So this is just the beginning chapter! This story will be updated a lot. I take requests! Also, I feature drawings! So if you have a drawing, contact me in the comments and submit it to my gmail (which I will tell you if you have a tythan drawing) NO DRAWINGS ARE BAD ALL ARE GOOD! ❤️ And remember if your drawing has anything foul in them I will not feature you

 

 

Anyways..

On

With

The

STORY

goodbye my loves and have a wild ride.


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler heard Ethan singing on his live stream ‼️

((((Third Person))))

 

Ethan was just finishing up his live stream when someone donated 500 dollars. 

"Holy crap!" Ethan started crying. This campaign was so close to his heart. This money would go to St. Jude's hospital to help kids with cancer.

"Okay for this 500 I'm going to sing!" Ethan grabbed his ukulele and strummed it making sure it was in tune. While he was looking for the chords Tyler walked in his room.

"Ah, ok found em. Wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you......."

Tyler sat down in the corner of his room and listened to the singing. He sounded like an angel.

"Like a river flows. OH SHOOT FIND THE CHORD FIND THE CHORD! Blah blah to the seeaaa."

When Ethan was done he hugged the camera. The live stream was still going on when Tyler started clapping.

"WOOOO! Go Eth!"

Ethan always had a crush on Tyler.. always.

"Thank you thank you."  
"You have an angelic voice baby blue."  
Ethan blushed "Thanks Ty-Ty."

Tyler hugged Ethan. They looked in each other's eyes. Tyler slowly said as they leaned in "but I can't help falling in love with you.."

You should've seen the chat when their lips smashed together.

Tyler turned pale when he saw the live stream still going on.

"IM TYLER AND I FISTED AN ENTIRE FAMILY OF GOATS! BYE!" Tyler ran out leaving Ethan blushing and laughing.

"And that everyone.. was my silly best friend.. or now should I say boyfriend?" Tyler ran back in the room and pecked Ethan on the lips.

"Forever."


	3. Mark Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark knows all about Ethan's crush

"H-hey Mark."  
"Hi Eth. What's wrong?"  
"I wanted to.. to uh.. ahem talk to you."  
"Ethan, don't be so nervous. I'll always accept you no matter what."  
"Ihaveacrushontyler!"  
"Say again."  
"I have a crush on Tyler.."  
"And?"  
"That's it."  
"Well, okay. He totally likes you to. I'm tired, what do you want to do?"

Ethan was taken back.. HE KNEW. What the heck?! Was it that obvious. Ethan blushed when he saw a name on his phone pop up "ty-ty<3<3"

T - Hey, Ill be back in 15 minutes. That lady at the store was NOT nice. Lol."

E - Okay, I'll tell mark.

T - Hey Ethan? You seemed so quiet today.. what's up??¿¿

E - I'll tell you when you get back. I promise. Bye bye ;3

T - Bye baby blue.

 

Ethan sat outside talking to Mark.  
"Hey guys!"  
"Hey," Mark looked and winked at me.

Ethan ran up to Tyler and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the house and on the couch.

"I like you Tyler. No.. not like, LOVE. Okay I love you and I'm so scared that you'll hate me and and---," Ethan was paused by a pair of lips on his.

"NAWWW!" Mark said from behind clapping his hands. "I KNEW IT!! Heeeehhh. I knew it YAAA. Amy! Get the camera, our child is all grown up."

Ethan looked at Tyler and blushed then pecked him on the lips and went back outside.


	4. Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a depressing one..

Ethan, Mark, Tyler, Amy, and Kathryn are all in the newest livestream on Marks channel. Tyler felt super sick that day but he didn't say anything until now when he got up normally but when he was out of the room he jolted to the bathroom where he started to throw up blood. 

"Hey Amy," Tyler whispered while the stream was still going on.   
"Yeah?"  
"I just threw up blood. Something is really wrong.."

Amy stood up and walked Tyler outside with a hand on his back because he became dizzy.

(Text between Mark and Amy)

M - Hey babe. What happened to Tyler?

A - He started throwing up blood. I'm taking him to the hospital. Don't end the stream and don't tell anyone what's happening. I'll call. Okay? Love you.

M - Holy shit. I love you too

\----At the hospital----

"Doctor what's wrong with him??"  
"First off. Are you realated to him in anyway?"  
"Im his best friend. His family lives in Ohio. I contacted them."  
"Okay. His kidney is infected. Any signs of kidney failure?"  
"Actually the kidney he has right now is his brothers."  
"Give him this medicine. It was infected pretty bad that's what caused him to throw up blood."  
"Thank you doctor."

(((Texts with Amy and mark)))

A - It was just an infection in his kidney.

M - live stream just ended. And Ethan is crying. We'll be down soon

A - please hurry.

 

\---- At Hospital ----

Ethan ran into Tyler's room 

"Omg Tyler," he sobbed.. Ethan thought it was his fault he didn't see the signs of Tyler being sick.  
Tyler rubbed the back of the small figure in front of him. "Shh."

"Omg Tyler," Ethan kissed Tyler. Tyler's eyes grew wide but he kissed back with love in his hospital bed.

 

 

A/N (I'm not a doctor so sorry if anything is wrong or weird)


	5. Ice Cream

Ethan and Tyler were out eating ice cream as a treat because Ethan hit another goal on his subscriber count. Mark couldn't come because he had to record videos.

"I'll have plain vanilla in a bowl. One scoop please," Ethan innocently answered, nervous that he ordered to much and people would judge him.  
"I'll just take a water," Tyler said ," You know what.. make that two waters," Tyler ordered two because once Ethan was done with his ice cream he usually got thirsty.

Ethan ate his ice cream slowly and threw it away, grabbing one water from Tyler. They made their way towards Tyler's car. 

"Baby boy. You have ice cream dripping on your chin. Here," Tyler tried to find napkins but he couldn't. So he used his thumb, gently wiping away the vanilla.  
"Want the rest?" Tyler laughed and blushed while Ethan sucked the rest of the ice cream off of his thumb.  
"All gone," Ethan giggled 

((Time Skip brought to you by Ethan's intro))

Tyler kissed Ethan as they walked inside.  
"Cuddles?" Ethan said with pouting lips.  
"Fine."

 

"Ya know," Ethan said as he lay on Tyler's chest.  
"What?"  
"We should go out for ice cream every day."


	6. I Do

Ethan came home with his new girlfriend, Shelby.  
"Hey, Ethan."  
"Hey Ty. I'll just be upstairs."  
"Oh. Okay," Tyler walked outside and sat in the cooling grass. Tyler didn't want this anymore. He was hurt so much. His past and his present. Without knowing he walked out on the street. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't see the large red truck coming at him.

And then

Darkness..

 

()()) At Hospital ()())

Ethan sat in the chair with his girlfriend.   
"Why would he do this?!"  
"Hey, hey.. calm down."  
"How can I calm down... how!"  
"You need rest. Lie down in the car or something."  
"No, I'm waiting till I get to see him."  
"Fine."

The doctor walked in shortly after their conversation.   
"Tyler was all over the place, you could tell by his heart beat he was really nervous and sad. He's okay, just a badly broken leg. We had to give him extra pain killers and some drugs so he could just calm down."  
"Thank you doc."

()()) Tyler's hospital room ()())

Ethan slowly walked in. Hand in hand with his girlfriend.  
"Hey ty-ty."  
"Leave."  
"No! I was waiting for you, I wanted to see if you were alright."  
"Go now!"  
Tyler screamed at the top of his lungs and Ethan flinched back.  
"I'll always wait for you," just as Ethan said this Tyler started to rip the needles and patches off of this body.  
"Stop Tyler!"  
"I want this to stop."  
"Don't do this. Please for me," doctors swarmed in fast, cleaning Tyler up and chaining him down so he couldn't rip out the new needles.  
While this was happening Ethan saw scars all over Tyler's body.  
"What.." Ethan whispered.

 

Why would he do this

 

Why

 

Why

 

Ethan couldn't stop thinking of all the why's

 

()()) 5 years later ()())

"Congrats Ethan."  
"Thanks Tyler, Shelby and I are so happy together. Hey.. remember five years ago when you were in the hospital. Why'd you do that?"  
"Because I loved you and I didn't want to lose you."

Tyler was late.

Ethan had already said I Do

 

 

 

(So yes in this story I'm talking about Shelby the YouTuber (aka Shubble) no offense against her. She's a great person)


	7. Running.

Tyler looked in the mirror.  
"Wow," Tyler said to himself.  
"Ew.. you're ugly.. you don't deserve anyone.. you're hideous," tears sprung into Tyler's eyes, but he held everything back knowing a new Markiplier Makes: video is being made.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and WELCOME! To markiplier makes. Today! We are making funnel cake as suggested by 50% of all of my subscribers. We also have two beautiful "tythans" of funnel and.. cake. TYLER AND ETHAN!"

Ethan popped his head up as well as Tyler.  
"Hi," Ethan waved, and all Tyler did was stare.

"Welcome Mr. and Mr. Scheid, hahah," Mark said.  
Tyler hated it. He was so ugly.. Ethan could never like him so why make a joke about it. Tyler ran away, Pam drove him to Marks house because Pam forgot her charger so Tyler didn't have a ride back.. so guess what Tyler did? Ran. Ran outside through the rain which was coming down hard.

"Tyler!!!!!"  
"Tyler! No!!! come back"  
Tyler didn't look back, he didn't want to look back, it would show weakness. If he did look bad though, he would see Ethan Nestor running after him.

 

()()

 

Tyler sat on a bench, thinking that he ran far enough. But then he saw Ethan, cold and slowly turning the color of his hair because he had no coat on and the rain was freezing. Tyler picked up Ethan and brought him into a little area in the nearest park where he could heat up.

"Tyler! What is wrong w-with you!"  
Tyler explained what he felt.. what he had to deal with.. and who he wanted to be with.  
"Tyler... I.. I don't know what to say."  
"Say I love you... please."  
"I.. I lov--- I can't!" Ethan ran out calling Mark to pick him up.

 

And from that day. Tyler was to embarrassed to come back. So he didn't. He couldnt come back.. even if he tried

 

 

 

 

()::()::()

A/N   
Sorry for the lack of updates


	8. Darkiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkiplier wants to kidnap Ethan, but Tyler gets in his way.

Requested by Bevin. (Also, I've been working a lot this summer.. so updates will be rare until summer is over)

 

Ethan was just sitting on the couch, eating whatever he could find that didn't have peanuts. Mark had been acting super weird lately, it's like he's a whole other person...

Ethan has noticed Mark has been taking this Darkiplier thing very far. But he could also tell someone wasn't telling him something.

"Hello...," Mark said.  
"H-hi Mark.." Ethan was scared his 'hello' sounded kinda like a hiss.  
"Will you.. follow me please..." Mark said.   
Ethan didn't want to. This didn't look like Mark.

"Back off!" Tyler came in screaming and shoved this man into a closet.  
"Ty-ty who is this??!!!"

And that's when it came out..

"Darkiplier."

"What is he trying to do?!"  
"He wants you Ethan!"  
"N-no. H-how?"  
"I don't know Eth.. I think Mark is unaware of this also. Just be safe," Tyler said walking off.  
"No! Don't leave me. Please," Tyler walked back and picked Ethan up bridal style.  
"Okay, You need to pack your stuff. I will help. We need to do it fast though. Once we are done I'll grab my stuff and we will leave."  
"Okay."

Ethan and Tyler packed their bags, hopped into a car. And left.

Ethan was shaking, he knew this persona. He was fast, and a killer.

"Hey Ethan.. wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up."

Boom.

"Hey Ethan wake up."  
"What happened."  
"You had a dream silly," Mark said.  
"Oh..."  
Mark walked away.. Ethan still suspicious.

Don't worry...

 

The story isn't over yet...


	9. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..

Hey.

Sorry for the LARGE lack of updates I am truly and deeply sorry. So I was doing research and I found that Tyler and Ethan find smut and things like that uncomfortable. So we will be staying away from that :) but there will always be more fluff. I’m hoping your liking these little dabbles interesting


End file.
